Vain
'VAIN' 'I: HISTORY' Vain, originally known as Mary, was one of the Marionettes, a trio of artificial humanoid robots created by Dr. Albrecht Gora for Omnicorp systems at their Ganymede research facility. Created after the creation of their prototype, Valcuria, the trio of Marionettes represented Gora's refined test type. Designed to be top of the line artificial physical companionship for long-haul space voyages and other roles, the Marionettes were created with an eye towards being as perfect a simulation of a human female as it was possible to be. They possessed skin temperature, perspiration, and could even generate epidermal responses to changes in ambient temperature. Despite this, physically and mentally they worked at six times the speed of an average human, making them far too dangerous for mass production at their current specifications. With this in mind, Omnicorp engaged Dr. Natas Reficul to analyze the late Dr. Gora's work and see if a more tractable version of Gora's machine could be devised. While Reficul intended to take the Marionettes for his own work, Kienan Ademetria, who infiltrated the Ganymede facility with the intention of destroying the Marionettes, would prevent him from doing so. However, upon meeting them, Kienan would spare their lives and took them with him, whereupon they became permanent members of his crew and Kienan's bodyguards. Each of the three Marionettes would take new names, and Mary took the name "Vain," apparently because she "liked the sound of the word." Of the three, Vain tends to keep herself more reserved and taciturn, maintaining that she possess no emotional responses, even as her behavior often contradicts this assertion. Vain has served Kienan well in many different missions, including their battle with Valcuria, rescuing him from Warlord Algrim, defeating the renegade Haxan known as Jaevin and securing the means to restore Jayla-2 to a kind of sentience. It was during this encounter with a trio of Haxan that Vain asked and was granted a favor from the three techno-mystics. The purpose and ultimate effect of this favor has yet to be revealed. With addition of Jayla-2 to the crew of the ''Silhouette'', Vain has informally become a sort of "big sister" to her, and has frequently rushed to Jayla-2's aid in numerous situations. However, her first loyalty is always to Kienan, the man who saved her from a life of slavery, and her bond of obligation is such that she would destroy herself to protect him. The story is ongoing. II: FIGHTING STYLE In the words of her "sister" Mirage, "Vain fights like a tank," preferring to use her superior strength and speed to crush an opponent and swiftly put an end to any engagement. While it is true her fighting style is primarily brute force, Vain concentrates her strength into precise and devastating moves--coolly waiting for a moment she can strike decisively. Coupled with her speed, she is a formidable fighting machine, and has been observed to hold her own and counter effectively fighters as skilled as Sabre. III: WEAPONS AND EQUIPMENT Typically, Vain relies on heavy weaponry, functioning as fire support to Kienan and Mirage or a long-range sniper. She is conversant with many high-yield energy weapons, but commonly prefers using fusioncasters--weapons that fire a payload of superheated charged plasma energy that makes up for its low velocity and limited ammunition supply by packing impressive explosive striking power. When engaged in hand to hand combat, Vain prefers to use two heat knives with foot long tempered titanium carbide blades. At maximum charge, the knives heat up to a temperature of 90 degrees Celsius, which combined with the design of their blades and Vain's strength and speed, can shred most light body armor. Category:Characters Category:Marionettes Category:Allies of Kienan Ademetria